The present invention is in the field of lighting devices for portable electronic or computing devices.
Compact electronic devices with a viewing screen or keypads have become very common and quite popular. Such devices have been popular for a number of years in connection with hand-held, portable, battery-powered gaming devices. A well-known example of such a device, that has sold millions of units, is the GAME BOY(trademark) device sold by Nintendo. More recently, other electronic devices have also included viewing screens, such as portable video cameras and cellular phones. And, of course, portable computers have long had viewing screens. Although the complexity and cost of such devices can vary greatly, it is common for such devices to use a generally flat, liquid crystal display screen.
Flat, liquid crystal display screens work very well in a well-lit area. However, when such devices are used in dimly lit areas, or at night, it can be difficult, if not impossible, for a user to see anything in the viewing screen. This problem is magnified when such a screen is used in a device that is meant to be portable, and especially when it is a small device.
If a portable device is sufficiently complex, and generally more expensive, such as a portable laptop computer, the device can include lighting within the actual device. An example of such lighting is a portable laptop computer with a backlit screen. However, this solution is not always economically practical, nor does it necessarily solve the problem in smaller devices. Also, if an electronic device does not have a viewing screen, then this option is not even available.
To solve this problem, especially in connection with hand-held, portable, battery-powered gaming devices, a number of different solutions have been proposed. Such solutions have typically included add-on devices with their own source of electrical power. These devices can be designed to fit onto the electronic device or be designed for use in connection with the electronic device. However, because such devices use their own source of electrical power, they tend to be rather bulky and heavy. In addition, the second source of electrical power increases cost and creates the possibility of another source of power failure.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a simple, economical, device that can illuminate portable electronic or computing devices without the drawbacks associated with prior illumination devices.
A need also exists for a pass-thru illumination apparatus that not only illuminates objects associated with the portable electronic or computing device such as the screen, keyboard, paperwork, etc. but also allows peripherals to be attached to the portable electronic or computing device through the illumination apparatus.
An aspect of the invention involves a method of illuminating an object associated with a portable electronic or computing device with a pass-thru illumination apparatus, the portable electronic or computing device including a first port in communication with a power source. The method includes providing a pass-thru illumination apparatus including a first plug with a second port, a body connected to the first plug, and an illumination device attached to the body; plugging the first plug of the pass-thru illumination apparatus into the first port of the electronic or computing device to power the illumination device with the power source of the electronic or computing device to illuminate an object associated with the electronic or computing device; and plugging a second plug of a peripheral into the second port of the pass-thru illumination apparatus to accomplish at least one of powering the peripheral and communicating the peripheral with the electronic or computing device.
Another aspect of the invention involves a pass-thru illumination apparatus for illuminating an object associated with a portable electronic or computing device including a first port in communication with a power source. The pass-thru illumination apparatus includes a first plug to plug the pass-thru illumination apparatus into the first port of a portable electronic or computing device, the first plug having a second port to receive a second plug of a peripheral to accomplish at least one of powering the peripheral by the power source of the electronic or computing device and communicating the peripheral with the electronic or computing device; a body connected to the first plug; and an illumination device attached to the body to be powered by the electronic or computing device for illuminating an object associated with the electronic or computing device.
A further aspect of the invention involves a method of using an adapter to interface a pass-thru illumination apparatus with a first port of a portable electronic or computing device. The method includes providing an adapter configured to mate at a first end with a first plug of a pass-thru illumination apparatus and configured to mate at a second end with a port of the portable electronic or computing device; connecting the first end of the adapter to the first plug of the pass-thru illumination apparatus; and connecting the second end of the adapter to the first port of the portable electronic or computing device.
A further aspect of the invention involves a method of using an adapter to interface a peripheral with a port of a pass-thru illumination apparatus. The method includes providing an adapter configured to mate at a first end with a plug of a peripheral and configured to mate at a second end with a port of the pass-thru illumination apparatus; connecting the first end of the adapter to the plug of the peripheral; and connecting the second end of the adapter to the port of the pass-thru illumination apparatus.
A still further aspect of the invention involves an adapter for interfacing a pass-thru illumination apparatus with a first port of a portable electronic or computing device. The adapter includes an adapter body including a first end configured to mate with a first plug of a pass-thru illumination apparatus and a second end configured to mate with a first port of the portable electronic or computing device.
A yet further aspect of the invention involves an adapter for interfacing a pass-thru illumination apparatus with a plug of a peripheral. The adapter includes an adapter body including a first end configured to mate with the plug of the peripheral and a second end configured to mate with a port of a pass-thru illumination apparatus.